


No Rest for the Wicked

by Wendino



Series: Cryptic Patrol [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: Levi just wanted to recover in peace after the defeat of the Mad Commander. Life had other plans for him.
Series: Cryptic Patrol [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802413





	1. Chapter 1

Things were supposed to go back to normal. With MC defeated, and Rando (once again going by TC) back on top, Levi should have had a smooth path to recovery. What a fool he was to think it'd be so easy. Add in the worried and suspicious glances from Able, Kain, and Lucas any time he zoned out even for the briefest moment, and Levi was left always slightly on edge. He rubbed at his shoulder, wincing as his hand ran over the raised skin of his bite scar. It was a hideous thing; a brand left by MC to let everyone on the inner council know exactly who Levi ‘belonged’ to… it made him sick to think about. 

The sensation of slithering drew Levi’s attention back to the task in front of him, and a whispered voice echoed in his mind.

-Dissssstracted… Focussssssssss…-

If Levi could glare at the green dragon tattoo now resting on his neck he would, instead he tried to finish the report in front of him. It was boring and slow-going, which was why his thoughts kept drifting from his work.

-Ssssssssstay on tasssssssssk… the ssssssssooner you finishhhhhh the ssssssssooner you’re freeeeeeeee…-

Lv: Hush, don't you have someone else to haunt?

-If you wanted me gone, you would sssssssssend me away~-

Lv: Keep talking and I will.

-Sssssssssstill sssssssso fiessssssssty~ ssssssssilly little lion thinkssssss hessssss in control sssssstill…-

Lv: Enough! Go pester Connrad or Gabriel, whichever one will be more annoyed by your presence.

The sound of mocking laughter filled his head as he felt the dragon slither away and disappear. Shaking his head to refocus, Levi pushed through his work. It wasn’t his best, but he didn’t care. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. Without the voice in his head there to distract him, Levi was able to finish his report and send it to Able. Any other time he’d see if Lucas was around to provide a potential distraction, but he was off world for a few days. Instead, Levi snuck off to the transportation wing and warped over to his special hide-away. 

Lv: just for a few hours… they’ll never notice I'm missing…

Moving with purpose, Levi climbed up to the loft space and flopped onto the pillows. He was fast asleep in minutes, drifting peacefully into unconsciousness. 

Let the record show that Levi was not a dreamer. He only experienced dreams when he was under extreme amounts of stress, so as it was he should have had a quiet, dreamless sleep. But that was not the case this time, and for the first time in his life Levi found himself lucid dreaming. Glancing around, the area was pretty blank with only the occasional landmark that reminded Levi of the old halls of the abandoned base. It was… underwhelming to say the least, or it was until Levi spotted another form kneeling in the distance.

Lv: Hello?

Either the figure didn’t or couldn’t hear him, or they were ignoring him. Neither reason was enough to stop Levi from moving closer, the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat’ flashing through his thoughts briefly as the blond approached the figure. It was hard to know who was more surprised after that.

Mc: well well well well well, if it isn’t my my my false lion~ 

Lv: You?! No no no this is just a dream… this is just a dream he cant reach me here...

Mc: just just just a dream?? Odd then that we we we we would share a dream.

Lv: sh-share a… no… no no no that can’t be possible?! This… this is all just a really weird nightmare! That's it!

Mc: you you you you really are a fool if you think that my my lion…

Levi sank to the floor, clutching his head and starting to hyperventilate.

Lv: th-this can't be real… why… Why me?! Why you?! Why is it always you?! 

MC just giggled, the sound mocking and terrible to Levi’s growing panic.

Mc: I told you you, you're mine mine mine mine

Levi jolted up from his pillows, panting and sweaty as the last word bounced around in his head. When he finally calmed down, he hesitantly placed a hand over his bite scar.

Lv: it… it was just a… a bad dream… yea, yea thats… thats it… th-the stress is just getting to me…

He glanced toward a screen bearing a clock and swore. He’d been gone longer than anticipated, Able would be looking for him! Levi shot down from the loft and bolted back towards the warp zone. He was still in luck that no one of consequence noticed his return and that he managed to avoid bumping into his boss until he was back in his usual stomping grounds.

A: Ah Levi! I was just looking for you!

Lv: Sup boss?

A: Connrad was in my office earlier, something about a ‘little pest disturbing his work’... would you happen to know anything about that?

Levi felt the slithering of the dragon tattoo as it resettled into its usual spot along the left side of his neck. He kept his expression passive as he spoke.

Lv: Can’t say that I do, sorry boss.

-He knowsssss you dissssslike the mad sssssssscientisssssst… he sssssssussssssspectsssss you sssssent ssssssomething to pessssster them… I sssssstayed around the doctor and hissssss ssssssecond…-

A: You sure?

Lv: I swear on my good eye, Able, I was completely unaware of any ‘pests’ disturbing Connrad. 

Able didn’t look at all convinced, but dropped the subject. The rest of their conversation passed civilly, but Levi was a little insulted that Able didn’t believe him, and still shaken from his earlier nightmare, and thus cut it a bit short. Levi disappeared into his room, ignoring the concerned look Able sent his way behind his back. 

Back in his room, Levi changed out of his work gear into his pajamas and settled into bed. He was hoping he could sleep off whatever weirdness the day had carried, but of course that would just be too easy. Levi dreamt he was back in the weird lucid dreamscape, and the kneeling figure of MC was still there as well.

Mc: Hello again, my false false false lion~

Lv: oh hell no! Not this again! How is this possible?!

Mc: because you you you are mine, and they can pry you from my cold cold cold dead hands.

Lv: were you always this dramatic?

The caught MC off guard a bit, but it was easily played off as he giggled.

Mc: you have have have have a fire about you you now~ how interesting~

Levi didn’t grace him with a response, and instead turned around and walked away. He was going to test the limits of this stupid dream if it meant avoiding the crazy mess that was once his boss. 

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Levi had plenty of time to explore and test the limits of the dreamscape since it became a nightly occurrence. Any time Levi fell asleep, even if it was just for a quick nap, he would awaken in the shared dreamscape without fail. Eventually, he gave up trying to escape it and resigned himself to sit as far away from MC as the dreamscape would allow (which wasn’t very far in retrospect). It didn’t help that MC would always try to talk to him, his voice grating on Levi’s nerves.

Mc: still still still pouting, my false lion?

Levi sighed in defeat as he spoke.

Lv: I've told you to stop calling me that. I’m not an object, I don’t ‘belong’ to anyone.

It didn’t matter how many times he repeated it, the idea of Levi being an independent being just never seemed to click in MC’s head. Then again, Levi felt kinda bad for the guy… having to constantly hear everyone’s thoughts in your head 24/7 without relief would be enough to drive anyone crazy. Levi shuddered as he remembered MC taking over him during his fight against Lucas and the twins. The cacophony that suddenly drowned out his own thoughts… the wave of emotions that hit with the force of a tsunami… Levi never wanted to experience that ever again. 

The blonde was drawn out of his own thoughts by the mutterings of MC. It was strange that, despite there being no restraints of any kind, he was seemingly bound in place. Not that Levi minded or cared, considering he’d rather the man not be there at all, but there was a small part of his mind that wondered why.

Lv: Can I ask you something?

MC snapped out of his muttering to stare at Levi, who suddenly wished he hadn’t drawn attention to himself.

Lv: Wh-what… what do you mutter about all the time…?

Mc: Why why do you want to know? Thinking you you you can get the jump jump on me?

Levi held up his hands in surrender.

Lv: Easy dude, I was just curious. It's not like I can do anything to you anyways, we’ve already tried the whole ‘do injuries here reflect in real life’ thing. 

The two lapsed into relative silence again, minus MC’s eventual relapse into another muttering fit. They stayed like this until Levi found himself properly awake once more. What was odd about the dreamstate is that Levi still felt completely rested upon waking, despite being ‘awake’ in the dream. Just another oddity to the growing list… the slithering of the dragon tattoo caught Levi’s attention.

-Your little partner issss on his way back today… hesssss ssssssupposssssed to arrive in a couple hourssssss…-

Lv: You’ve been keeping tabs on him?

Levi was genuinely shocked that that particular tattoo bothered to track Lucas down, given it despised him and Able.

-No, I wasssss watching the transsssssport headsssssss again…-

Lv: ah, fair enough…

-Are you going to mention the dreamsssss?-

Lv: …. they have enough to worry about.

-You’re allowed to ssssssay you don't want to trussssst them in cassssse they throw you back into a cage…-

Lv: that too, but it's not the main reason… if things escalate, I’ll tell them...

-ssssssso untrusssssssting~ thissssss will only make them more ssssssssusssspicioussssss you know?-

Lv: tch, Connrad tears people apart for 'science', all Im doing is dreaming. If they think I'd free that madman because of some dreams, then they dont know me as well as they should...


	2. Chapter 2

Any hope Levi had had that maybe Lucas coming back would mean an end to the dreams was instantly dashed. When he fell asleep beside his partner and reawoke in the dreamscape, Levi let out a resigned sigh.

Mc: still still still trying to leave, my false false lion?

Lv: eh, it was worth a shot. I kinda figured it wouldn’t work anyways.

Mc: so so so so so pessimistic

Lv: just being realistic.

Their routine of ignoring each other picked up again as MC slowly dissolved into another muttering fit. For once though, Levi strained to listen. He caught the occasional sentence or two about people he recognized or things he knew were going on, but for every sentence he did recognize there were three or four he didn't. MC seemed to be muttering about events that Levi had only heard about in stories from the older soldiers and intel agents. 

Lv: (internally) Is he… reliving the memories of his predecessors? 

He subtly scooted closer towards his ex-boss, trying to hear more without disturbing MC. Turns out he could’ve hired a marching band to play and it wouldn’t have broken MC out of his trance. So Levi scooted even closer until he was sitting in front of the kneeling form of his ex-boss, and just listened. By the time Levi woke up back in his own room, he was interested in trying to confirm if MC’s mutterings had any credence.

He spent the day going through old information logs and speaking with anyone who might’ve been able to confirm the events. Turns out his theory about MC reliving, or at the very least remembering, his previous selves memories was correct! Levi had enough people either confirm the events or give a similar enough version of the events to connect with MC’s mutterings. 

For once he was actually interested in returning to the dreamspace, if only to see what else could be learned. That night however, Levi didn't find himself in the usual bland dreamscape. Instead, Levi found himself staring down at… was that the nearby canyon??

Lv: what the- wait a minute is that… is that Gabriel??

Suddenly it clicked: the canyon battle! But where was- oh. Oh shit.

Mc: Figured it out have you you, my lion?

Levi turned to see MC behind him, still kneeling as he watched the scene play out.

Lv: This is your memory… but how are you projecting it? When I tried to alter the dreamscape it was stagnant.

Mc: Just just just because my power was stolen from me me doesnt mean Im weak like you you you!

Levi held up his hands in surrender as MC bristled. He turned back to watch the rest of the memory, wincing when he saw Ryan and Kain get thrashed immediately. It seems MC had some commentary about the events though.

Mc: Stupid stupid stupid dogs… Thinking they they could win against me me me.

Lv: It was a pretty dumb plan in hindsight, you’d think the Old Man or the mad scientist would have at least pointed out some kind of weak point for them to exploit.

Mc: Oh? Did you you not trust their input?

Lv: No. Connrad built all of us and clearly studied your predecessors in order to create the required upgrades to keep them alive. With that in mind, he should have had a sure fire way to stop a rogue variant should the need arise. But what do I know? I don’t make the rules, I just criticize them.

MC eyed him passively, not that Levi was paying attention. He was still focused on the fight, watching as his own chimera form was tossed aside like an unwanted toy. It was weird watching it from a first person perspective, and weirder still to watch himself. The rest of the memory passed with little conversation between them, but that didn't stop MC from making comments here and there. Levi ended up waking up before the end of the memory. As he sat up, he absentmindedly rubbed the bite scar on his shoulder, which caught Lu’s attention.

Lu: You alright Lev?

Lv: yea just… weird dream i guess.

Lu: I thought you didn’t dream??

Lv: I don't, that's why it was weird dork

The two stuck their tongues out at each other before falling into fits of quiet laughter. Levi leaned in and kissed Lu’s forehead before standing up to get dressed for the day. As they set about getting ready, Lucas asked the question Levi knew would follow.

Lu: So what was the dream about?

Lv: Honestly? I don't really remember. I think it was a memory of some kind.

Not really a lie while not really the truth, but it seemed like a valid enough response for Lucas. 

Lu: Those are always weird. I wonder what triggered it?

Lv: Coulda been something I ate. The cafeteria was trying a new recipe yesterday so who knows.

The two separated to complete their tasks for the day, and Levi worked quickly to finish early so he could continue his research from the day before. He had something he wanted to ask, but he had to work up the nerve to do so since the only one who could answer his question could just as easily deem him a threat. That was time he didn’t get, as he was summoned to the throne room as soon as he finished his final task.

Staring at the doors to the dreaded throne room, Levi fought the urge to turn and run as memories rushed back to him. Being forced to stay next to MC 24/7 in that damn room made him want to never return to it now… but since he had no choice, he took a deep breath as the doors swung open slowly to allow him entrance. 

Rando (TC, Levi corrected mentally) somehow managed to look intimidatingly regal despite the age being evident on his face. Levi gave the signature saluting bow before straightening back up to look him in the eye, expression blank as he activated his heart-key tattoo.

Lv: You wanted to see me sir?

Tc: You’ve been poking into my past recently. I want to know why.

Lv: Technically sir, I was poking around the base’s history-

Tc: Don't act smart with me, boy. Why are you snooping around?

Any intimidation factor TC might have had at one point was lost on Levi. His crazed successor had taken away much of his ability to feel much fear during his torture sessions, but Levi held his tongue. He liked being alive and not an experiment anymore.

Lv: I was curious about something your successor mentioned in his mutterings… I’m well known for chasing conspiracies, and I wanted to know if he shared the memories of his predecessors. 

Tc: Why is that any of your concern?

Lv: It's not, but it's my job to stick my nose in other people’s business. No one would believe me anyways; everyone except the inner council still thinks my clone-commander theory is outlandish, and even they didn't believe me until Connrad and Gabriel confirmed it.

TC narrowed his eyes dangerously, and Levi continued to meet his gaze with a blank expression.

Tc: You would do well to keep your nose out of my business. 

Lv: My dear commander don’t tell me you're nervous about lil ol’ me? It couldn’t be that there’s something you don’t want me to find-

Levi struggled to stay standing as his dark code turned against him, sending sharp pain throughout his entire body. He refused to make a sound though, flashing back to MC’s torture sessions which would get worse whenever Levi made a sound. Tc glared at him, and Levi realized he’d overstepped.

Tc: Watch. Your. Tongue. You’re already on thin ice for previous actions, so don’t try my patience. You’re dismissed.

Levi kept his face blank and his mind quiet as he bowed and left. Once he was far enough away from the throne room and anyone’s eyes, Levi smiled triumphantly. This TC had lost his edge in his old age, and gave away more information than he’d intended.

Lv: So he’s hiding more than just his faulty successor…

-You’re toying with thingssssss bigger than you… are you willing to rissssssk all that you’ve gained jussssst to get sssssssome ansssssswersssss?-

The little dragon tattoo had been quiet up until this point, but Levi just kept smiling.

Lv: I won't have to risk getting caught now, I have access to a primary source… I just have to get him to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting MC to talk was simultaneously easier and harder than anticipated. Levi could him to start talking, but it would either fade into a mumbling fit or he would clam up and dodge the questions. It was difficult and slow going, but at least he was giving some answers. Still, he was better at guarding his answers than the old man so Levi had to give the crazy bastard some credit.

Mc: why why are you so nosey suddenly?

Lv: Sticking my nose in other people’s business is my job, plus you have knowledge about things no one else has lived through or remembers. Plus if I'm going to be stuck sharing whatever this dream thing is, I'd like to at least know more about the company I'm keeping.

MC sneered at him.

Mc: I should have kill-killed you before, youre youre youre too inquisitive for your own good.

Lv: Yea well you can pass that along to the next clone. Until then we’re stuck in this bullshit together.

That earned him a growl, and Levi saw him struggle against whatever unseen force kept MC in that one spot. That also raised some questions: how was he able to move around while MC was trapped? Is it because of their physical forms being in specific situations, or was it a mental thing? If it was a mental thing, was MC like that by choice or does the old man have a subtle sway over him without realizing it?

Mc: You think too too loudly, I can hear it from here.

Lv: Is that a joke or can you actually hear my thoughts?

Mc: Your your mind has always been the loud-loud-loudest

Lv: oh… sorry? I think? … Is that only with you or is it the same for all commanders?

Mc: Do you ever shut up?

Lv: Depends on who’s telling me to shut up, but I’ll drop it for today.

Levi heard Mc mutter something under his breath, but stayed quiet. He tried to shift his thoughts to something peaceful, closing his eyes and imagining he was back in his home. He could picture it clearly, and he sighed. He was caught off guard by MC’s voice however.

Mc: Where is this…

Lv: huh?

Levi opened his eyes to look at MC and realized what he’d meant. The dreamscape around them now reflected his home in the dead zone.

Mc: This place is is is familiar but not…

Lv: oh… this is uh… this is my safe place… I go here whenever I need a break or an escape.

Mc: But why is it familiar?

Lv: Now who’s nosey?

Levi couldn’t help but laugh at MC’s glare. 

Lv: It's an old dead zone in sector 27E.

There was a flash of confusion and then recognition on MC’s face, which piqued Levi’s interest.

Mc: That’s where where you were picked up… A curious kid with with with too many questions and a thirst for know-knowledge that caught my predecessor’s attention.

Lv: Ha! You mean a foolish kid who didn’t know what he was signing up for joining a cult bent on universal domination all because he thought being a farmer was boring… 

Levi let out a weak laugh. 

Lv: What an idiot I was to leave such a happy life behind…

Mc: How are you you able to remember your past? Connrad was meant to erase all of that.

Lv: Tch, the mad scientist talks highly of himself, but it's easy to reverse the memory erasing when you write down every day of your life. Plus I still have momentos of my old life that I snuck in when I joined, so they help jog my memory.

Mc: You really are too smart for your own own good.

Levi shrugged and closed his eyes again. When he reopened them, he was back in his room in the waking world. He stared at his ceiling in thought as he went over the events of the dream. He’d learned that he too could alter the dreamscape now, along with learning that MC could still hear his thoughts even while asleep. 

Lv: curious… very curious… 

Levi kept testing the limits of the dreamscape, which led to a awkward moment where one of Levi’s more personal memories was briefly on display.

Lv: we’re just gonna pretend that didn’t happen

Mc: If i could strangle you right now now I would

Lv: at least buy me dinner first-

Levi slapped a hand over his mouth just in time to hear MC gag.

Mc: You’re officially the second person I’m going to kill once I'm free.

Lv: I don’t even make the top spot? That's harsh, boss

Mc: Tch, keep it up and that may change.

Levi huffed a laugh at that. They fell into a brief silence, and MC was starting to mutter again when Levi distracted him.

Lv: whos the first?

Mc: What?

Lv: Whos the first person you wanna kill?

Mc: Why would I tell you that?

Lv: I wanna know who I have to beat for the top spot.

The incredulous and confused look on MC’s face was priceless, and it actually caused Levi to wake up laughing. Poor Lucas, who’d been sleeping next to him peacefully, jolted awake and sent a tired glare at his partner.

Lu: Lev, what the hell bro…

His voice was still thick from sleep and Levi felt a little bad for waking him.

Lv: S-sorry Lu… I couldn't sleep and I found a video of cats failing to make their jumps that made me laugh… Go back to sleep dork

He kissed Lu’s forehead and smiled softly at him. Lucas, too tired to question it, just curled back under the blankets and passed out again. Levi didnt fall back to sleep after that, he felt too awake at that point, so instead he chose to write in his journal a bit.

When Lucas woke up a couple hours later, he was confused about seeing Levi already awake.

Lu: youre up early?

Lv: couldn't sleep, so i chose to distract myself a bit.

He held up his journal and Lucas nodded, though he looked a little concerned.

Lu: how come you couldnt sleep?

Lv: weird dreams

Lu: you've been having a lot of those lately… are you alright Lev?

Levi didnt really know how to answer that honestly. On the one hand sharing his dreams with their crazy ex-boss was definitely not something an alright person would have… but on the other MC hadn’t done anything to harm Levi and was a pretty decent source of information when he was feeling generous. It was a real double edged sword of a situation. But Levi just smiled and nodded.

Lv: I'm alright, or at least I will be… sorry for worrying you, Lulu.

Lu: Its alright bro just… know that i love you and that im here for you when you need me

Lv: i know

The two shared a quick kiss and Levi felt both the dragon and moth tattoos move; the moth traveling to rest on Lu’s back, while the dragon moved to its spot on Levi’s neck. He swore he could almost hear it gagging and cracked a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Lv: Hey, did you notice that your speech is less glitchy lately?

Mc: Only in here…

MC growled his response and Levi cocked his head to the side a bit.

Lv: weird, but cool. Maybe that's a sign it’ll be fixed in real life too.

Mc: You seem so concerned with me suddenly… why?

Levi just shrugged before going back to staring up at the ‘ceiling’. The dreamscape had taken the form of MC’s containment chamber today, so Levi could clearly see the chains restricting him for once.

Lv: Ive told you why before, but you told me to save my pity.

Mc: You’ve got a real smart mouth, it's a wonder you’ve survived this long.

Lv: Well typically I don't talk to my boss like I would my friends. Since you're not my boss anymore, I don't really care to filter in the fake niceness.

He heard MC growl at his last comment, along with the rattling of chains as he struggled in place.

Mc: I’ll be sure to make an example of you once Im back on my throne!

Lv: Sure Jan.

Mc: Stop saying that! Im not this ‘Jan’ I am the Commander and you will show me the respect I deserve-

Lv: youre not the commander though.

Levi glanced at MC from the corner of his eyes, his expression passive as his old boss fumed.

Lv: Here's a question… If they were able to find a way to fix your sensory overload shit, would the old man step down and let you back in charge? Or are you stuck down here forever?

Mc: neither! I’ll be free of this prison in no time, and once I am I’ll make sure all of you traitors burn!

Lv: … they really are just gonna leave you down here forever then…

Levi’s voice sounded surprisingly somber, but it only served to anger MC further.

Mc: I DONT NEED YOUR PITY! 

Levi pushed himself up and walked towards MC, who stopped yelling but continued to glare at him, before crouching down right in front of him. He had a playfully smug grin on his face as he spoke.

Lv: Too bad bossman, I lost the receipt and the store has a ‘no return’ policy on pity. Guess you're stuck with it!

MC snarled and strained against the restraints just as Levi woke up. He still had a triumphant grin on his face as he set about getting ready for the day. He noticed that his dragon tattoo was missing again, which wasn’t unusual but was still curious. 

Lv: (internally) I wonder where it goes when it does this…

Down in the depths of the old base, MC cracked a sinister grin as a small boost of power hit his systems. It wasn’t enough to free him, but it was enough to grant him access into the base’s messaging systems. As he monitored the incoming and outgoing messages, MC noticed the slithering form of a green dragon circle down and around his arm before disappearing once more.

Mc: Interesting… very very interesting~


	5. Chapter 5

As stated before, Levi did not dream. The dreamscape didn’t count in his opinion, since it wasn’t so much a dream as it was a mental middle ground. So when he fell asleep after a particularly stressful day he was not prepared to wake up in a cave, much less this particular cave. Realizing he was hanging over a brittle shelf overlooking a maybe 300-400 ft drop, Levi scrambled back, heart racing and panic mounting. Then things got worse as the once safe ground away from the edge gave away and Levi was left falling, the world spinning around him as he struggled. Then, just as he was about to hit the bottom, something changed. 

Instead of jerking awake in a panic like he normally would, he just… stopped falling. He still refused to look down for fear that he had misjudged the depth and would see the ground still rapidly approaching, but then he heard it.

??: Get up.

Levi opened his eyes slowly. The cave was gone, instead replaced by the decrepit walls of the old base.

Lv: w-where…

Mc: I said get. up. I'm tired of seeing your struggling, it's annoying.

MC’s voice cut through Levi’s confusion, and the blond shakily pushed himself up. His heart still hadn’t stopped racing, but he was slowly starting to calm down.

Lv: You… you helped me out of a nightmare…?

MC bristled.

Mc: I didnt help you! I was tired of seeing you look so pathetic from something I hadn’t caused.

Lv: I…

Levi wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. Instead he focused on calming down until he could breathe normally. After a few minutes the blond looked back over at MC, who was off in his own little world muttering about something one of his predecessors had experienced (Levi had gotten good about guessing which memories were MC’s and which one’s were before his time). 

Lv: Hey uh… Hey boss?

MC continued to mutter, but his attention shot to Levi.

Lv: um… th-thank you… for before I mean… 

Mc: tch, I told you I didn’t do it to help you.

Lv: maybe so but still… whether you meant to or not you helped me out, so now I owe you one.

MC cocked an eyebrow at him and stopped muttering. Levi knew he shouldn’t have said that, but it was true. Whether he wanted to or not, he owed MC a favor now and he dreaded to think what he would ask.

Mc: Is that so… interesting~

MC shot Levi a smile that sent shivers down his spine. What had he gotten himself into?

Mc: Don’t look so pathetic, I’m not going to call it in… yet

Lv: That does nothing to reassure me, dude

Levi deadpanned and MC just kept smirking as he went back to muttering. Not wanting to dwell on his own fears and memories, Levi tuned in to the muttering, trying to guess which event MC was remembering.

When Levi woke up the next morning, he was nose to nose with an extremely worried Lucas.

Lv: Lu?

Lu: Are you ok?

Lv: huh?

Lu: Last night… you started tossing and turning in the middle of the night, and you were whimpering and you sounded so distressed… but when I tried to wake you up I couldn’t, and your tattoo it…

Lucas was speaking so quickly that Levi was struggling to keep up in his half-awake state. He gently cupped Lu’s face in his hands.

Lv: Easy Lu, easy… go a bit slower for me please? What’s this about my tattoo?

Lu: it… it changed and it… d-does that normally happen?

Levi was still very confused. His tattoo had changed?? Sure some of them could change but which one were they talking about? 

Lv: What do you mean…?

Lu: your eye tattoo… on your forehead it… it looked like… it looked like a d-dragon’s eye…

Oh.

Lv: Oh… thats, I mean yea they’ve been known to change but…

So there was a physical marker of his connection to MC… so far it only seemed to reflect it at night when his guard was down, which was both good and bad. It meant he’d have to watch out for that to make sure no one else noticed.

Lu: Lev…?

Lv: wha?

Lu: you zoned out there… I asked if you were ok?

Lv: s-sorry… yeah i'm alright now Lu… just had the falling nightmare again… 

Lucas just looked even more concerned now.

Lu: But you haven’t had that in years! And when you do, you usually wake up screaming…

Lv: y-yea i know… I dunno, I think because I know its a dream now I have a bit more control now?

Lu: Since when are you a lucid dreamer?

‘Since I started meeting our crazy ex-boss in my dreams’ was not a valid answer here despite Levi’s brain wanting to blurt it out.

Lv: no idea, but i think it's less lucid dreaming and more ‘oh this is just a dream’ and waking up.

Lu: lev that's still lucid dreaming.

Lv: …. touche

The two shared a quiet laugh and stayed in bed the rest of the morning, not leaving until late in the afternoon to attend an inner council meeting.

The next night, Levi reappeared in the dreamscape to find himself alone. He was torn between worry and joy: worry that something bad had happened, like MC getting free, and joy because woohoo he didn’t have to deal with him tonight! Both reactions were quickly replaced by confusion as he realized that the dreamscape looked different. It still resembled the old base, but the chains had more presence. It was like Levi was weighed down by them oddly enough, making his movements sluggish. 

Lv: it's like moving through deep mud… what the hell is going on?

Suddenly the room shifted, and Levi almost got motion sick as it violently darted left and right. Then he heard MC’s voice and he froze.

Mc: My my my false lion, so nice of you you to visit me here here~

Lv: The hell do you… wait am I..

Mc: seems you you youve figured out my my little trick as well well well.

Lv: Oh this is fuckin trippy… how do you see with all this hair in front of your eyes?! 

Any response MC might’ve given was cut off by the sound of distant heavy doors opening and closing, opening and closing, getting louder with each passing minute.

Mc: tch, the the the false king king returns…

Levi watched the big door to the room slid open, the screech of metal on metal hurting his ears. TC, Gabriel, and Connie all stepped in, and Levi felt anger and hatred rise up in his chest. It wasn’t really his anger though, it was clearly MC’s emotions overwhelming his own.

Tc: You’ve been awful noisy lately

Mc: What what what is this? Come to steal more more from me, false False King

Tc: I’ve come to see where this little power boost of yours is coming from, so I can put an end to it.

In the dreamscape, Levi tilted his head to the side.

Lv: Power boosts? Wha-

Mc: sHUt up! It's mIne MINE! My my power, not yours

Tc: You lost your power when you were defeated. Your time is done, and its time to let it go.

Mc: NEVER!! I’ll kill Kill you all and reclaim my mY MY throne! You’ll see! My my my crown, my power, my mY throne, all all all all of it! 

The chains around MC tightened as he struggled, and Levi felt the weight upon himself increase until he too felt like he was wrapped in the chains. Panicking a bit, Levi fought back against the feeling until a sound caught his attention: the sound of a chain snapping. Immediately Levi stopped struggling, and the last thing he saw was TC, Connrad, and Gabriel jump into action just as he woke up.

Lv: what… the fuck… was that…


	6. Chapter 6

Lv: We need to talk.

Levi was the last person Connrad had been expecting to storm into his office. The blond had a clear dislike of him, so the fact that he’d come into his department willingly led to some curiosity and annoyance.

C: Go on then, but be quick I’m very busy-

Lv: No no. Grab Gabriel as well and meet me in the throne room.

C: Who do you think you are, ordering me-

Levi slammed his hands down on Connrad’s desk, his expression colder than Connrad had ever seen it.

Lv: You’re going to show up, or I'm going to tell TC that you didn't finish fixing me and risked the security of the entire base. 

Connrad shot back a glare before nodding. While he’d known Levi wasn’t completely back to normal, he’d chalked it up to Levi’s systems rejecting the hybrid code and left it at that. As he watched the blond leave though, he had to wonder what was so important Levi would go to the three people he despised for help.

Levi didn’t wait for permission to enter the throne room, he was likely going to be killed for his information anyways so what did it matter. He moved with purpose towards TC, bowing low before meeting the old man’s glare with his own.

Tc: You have some nerve boy

Lv: If it grants me an audience faster so be it. You can't punish me in a way that matters anymore.

Tc: Why you-

The doors opening for Connrad and Gabriel interrupted him and he noticed the other two seemed more confused about this than Levi did. Something was up…

Lv: They’re here? Good. I have information that matters to only the three of you more than anything.

G: why us three?

Lv: Dont act dumb Doc, you know why you three. 

Levi turned back to TC and sighed, before meeting his eyes.

Lv: I’m still connected to your successor.

C: Of course you are, everyone-

Lv: no no, I’m still connected to the mad commander. I can see through his eyes, and I imagine he can see through mine too.

TC leaned forward in his throne, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tc: What credence do you have to this claim?

Lv: If you seriously think I’d out myself as his pawn if I wanted to be one, then you’ve lost your edge old man.

G: Levi?!

Tc: Watch your tongue or I’ll remove it for you

Lv: You can't punish me in a way that matters.

The two glared and snarled, like two lions circling each other, looking for a weakness to exploit. After a tense minute, TC finally backed down.

Tc: …. I still want proof of your connection.

Lv: He snapped a chain yesterday while the three of you were down there.

C: How did you-

Lv: I saw it happen. We have a dreamscape, like a middle ground or something in our minds where we can meet. No, I don't control whether or not I show up there, it just happens when I sleep. There's also a physical cue that my partner noticed without realizing it too… my tattoos are known to change, but this was different… the tattoo on my face lost the ability to change when MC tortured me, but Lucas noticed one night that it had changed to that of a dragon’s eye in my sleep. 

Levi noticed Connrad taking notes in the corner of his eye, and felt the slithering of his tattoo move up towards his neck and rest there. The movement there caught TC’s attention apparently, since Levi saw his eyes flick downwards briefly.

Tc: This all sounds-

Lv: Crazy? Yes. Dangerous? Potentially. So far he’s been unable to move in the mindspace, almost like the chains he's in stop him mentally too. Yesterday was the first day it was really different. When I fell asleep and showed up, he wasn't there. I didn’t think anything of it until I noticed my own movements were slowed, almost like I was being weighed down… Come to find out while one of us is awake, as long as the other is sleeping we can see what they see. Not to mention he can still hear everyone's thoughts but mine especially.

C: what happened during that time?

Lv: you three came down, mentioned something about a power boost, and he threw a fit. When he moved the chains got tighter and it affected his mindstate too, so I started feeling the chains as well. I… in my panicked state stupidly struggled against the feeling, and the next thing I knew there was the sound of a chain snapping. Then I woke up and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. 

Tc: Who else knows about this?

Lv: No one outside of this room.

C: Not even your partner or boss?

Lv: No need to sound so surprised, mad scientist. I'm not dragging them into this if i can help it.

G: Are you… are you alright Levi?

Lv: Unless ‘parasitic ex-boss chilling in my head’ is suddenly perfectly normal, no Doc im not alright.

Levi didn’t necessarily want to snap at Gabriel, but there was so much anger and hatred building inside of him as he stood around the three of them.

Lv: Not that its not completely obvious by the way, but he hates all of you. A lot. He’s probably pissed at me too right now for outing him.

Tc leaned back in his throne, fingers tapping against the armrest. Connrad and Gabriel both stepped up to stand beside Levi.

C: Sir?

Tc: Connrad, I need answers. Why are they so connected, what caused it, and how do we avoid it in the future. Do what you have to do.

C: Understood, sir.

Tc: Gabriel, see to it he stays alive long enough to find those answers.

G: Yes sir…

Tc: Good. You’re all dismissed.

The trio spent the next 30+ hours in a private lab, Connrad running test after test after test to try and find what could be causing the connection. Gabriel would help Levi quickly recover from each one, a worried expression never leaving his face. Levi could now relate to MC about the pity thing.

-Told you it sssssssucksssss-

Levi made a noise of annoyance at the dragon’s comments. They’d figured out early on that the reason Levi had so little control of the little green nightmare was because it was another physical manifestation of their shared connection, so MC had a little sway over the tiny bastard. Connrad slammed his clipboard on the table, drawing all of their attention towards him.

C: This is ridiculous! Every test I’ve run has come up negative, but theyre the most logical solutions

G: Easy there Connie-

C: No! This is an anomaly and I will find out what caused it!

Lv: Then be illogical about it. What havent you poked and prodded yet?

Connrad glared at him, but then paused. Almost as if a lightbulb had gone off over his head, Connrad pulled up a separate screen and quickly scrolled through.

C: That's it!

Gabriel and Levi sent him looks of confusion and he pushed up his glasses as he cleared his throat.

C: Your connection isn’t something I can break unless I was able to completely break you both down to the very basics of your coding. Something happened to one of you, most likely you, that merged your coding together on a fundimental level.

Lv: you mean-

C: Yes, you are permanently bonded with the rogue commander.

Levi had never been more thankful for his ability to turn off his emotions, otherwise this wing of the base would’ve been destroyed for a second time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the other two again.

Lv: Well, shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Tc: What do you mean you dont know what caused it?!

C: Unfortunately sir we don’t know what could have caused the merge, all we know is that the two are irrevocably bound together whether they want to be or not.

Tc: That doesnt tell me how we can avoid this in the future!

G: We’re still looking into it sir, we just needed a quick rest-

Tc: Gabriel while I normally appreciate your concern, I need this answer now. If the defect is able to bind himself to one, whats to stop him from doing it again?

Lv: because he cant do it again, at least not the way he did with me.

The trio turned toward Levi, who yawned as he sat up from the lab table.

C: What do you-?

Lv: the shock thing you gave to Able. When it killed me he had direct control of me and my systems.

Tc: ‘direct control’? Explain.

Lv: I mean he literally hijacked my body from me and was partially in control when I was murdered.

He purposely enunciated the last word and glared at Connrad.

G: Thats-

Tc: Unheard of and preposterous. There’s never been a time when we could just… take over someone.

Lv: Tell that to your successor then, cuz he can and did. 

C: That would explain the anomaly… but then why is it only showing up now?

They all looked at Levi expectantly, who scowled.

Lv: You're the code guy, mad scientist, don't look at me to do your work for you. Besides I don't have a clue how this shit works.

TC scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tc: … How long have you known about this connection?

Lv: Longer than you.

Tc: How. long.

Levi and TC glared at each other again, but this time Levi relented first.

Lv: Two months.

C: and you didn't tell us?!

Lv: No, because I knew you three would lock me away again. This is also before I knew he and I would have a direct effect on each other.

TC rubbed his temples and muttered something about ‘stupid rebellious kids’ before looking back at Connrad.

Tc: Continue with your testing; I want to know how much control the defect still has. As for you…

TC looked back at Levi, who straightened up slightly.

Tc: … Don’t do anything stupid. What was it you said your job was? ‘Sticking your nose in other people’s business’? See if anyone else is showing similar signs of his influence and report back to me directly. All of you, I want this as quiet as possible. Understood?

All three nodded, though Levi did hesitate a bit.

-More ssssssecretsssss from your friendssssss-

‘Not this time’ Levi thought to himself. He’d need more help than just himself if he was going to do what TC wanted. That's why he immediately went to Able and Lucas after TC dismissed them.

A: Levi? It's almost midnight, what are you doing here? Where’s Lucas?

Lv: I called him to meet me here… I need to talk to you both, and I need it to not look suspicious. 

Able looked more concerned now but nodded and ushered Levi inside his office. Lucas arrived not long after, looking as confused as Able and three times as concerned

Lu: What’s going on Lev? I went looking for you everywhere today but no one had seen you and-

Lv: easy Lu, breathe ok? I'm alright… Maybe? Ugh this is gonna be a mess to explain…

A: Levi?

Lv: I'm not supposed to tell either of you what I'm about to alright? Direct orders from Big Boss himself.

A: so why are you telling us then?

Lv: Because I'm tired of keeping secrets from you guys… you're my partner and my boss, but more importantly you're my best friends. I want you to know that you can trust me.

Lu: Is… Is this about your weird dreams?

Able looked over at Lucas in confusion as Levi nodded.

Lv: Yes… and no. Yall might want to settle in for this…

By the time Levi had finished, both Able and Lucas were a mess. 

Lu: That… that bastard! Why can’t he just… leave you alone?!

Lv: If only it were that easy…

Lu: All the hard work you’ve put into getting better and he just… just-!

Levi gently pulled his partner into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Lv: your concern for me is admirable, Lulu, but you gotta relax a bit. No need to get too stressed out over it just yet.

Lucas mumbled something unintelligible into Levi’s shirt but some of the tension did leave him. Able looked troubled, eyes closed and brow scrunched as he went mentally over the situation again.

A: and TC wants you to watch for anyone else who might also be experiencing this?

Lv: that what he says, but i doubt we’ll find anything. My situation seems pretty outlandish and borderline impossible, plus MC never really focused on the lower ranks like he did us in the inner circle. If anyone else was like me, the only others i could think of would be Yu, Ryan, or Kain simply because of the time we spent around him.

Able looked doubly concerned at the mention of his brother, but then relaxed a bit.

A: Yu would be too if he tried anything because of how different they are personality wise, and at least two of us know Kain well enough to notice any changes. That just leaves Ryan then.

Lucas shook his head and spoke up.

Lu: Danny and Kain would notice if something was off with him and report it immediately. 

Lv: So that rules out any other candidates… I’m the resident freak then, lovely.

Lu: Don't say that!

Lv: why not? It's true after all.

Able and Lucas both sent him disapproving looks, and Levi just shrugged. The three chatted a bit longer about how to go about monitoring an entire base when Levi yawned. He’d been up for almost 50+ hours at that point and it was starting to wear on him.

Lv: Welp, time for me to go face the music

A: Are you going to be alright?

Lv: If I say no, will yall stay with me tonight?

Able huffed a laugh and shook his head.

Lu: You could’ve just asked us, dork.

Lv: True but that's less fun.

Cleaning up the office of their mess, the trio made their way into Levi’s room and got comfortable. Able at first was willing to stay in Lu’s room to give the couple space, but they both insisted there was plenty of room for him there, so he caved in and stayed. Levi was the last to pass out surprisingly, dreading what was waiting for him in the dreamscape, but eventually he too fell asleep.


End file.
